The Uncertainity of Tomorrow
by lilyflower1529
Summary: you never really know if you will live to see the next day, do you? a man with a deadly secret promises to bring happiness in the life of the woman he loves and will love till the very end... AU. please R and R.
1. Preface

London. It's such a huge city. Always on the move. Even our small world is coloured in its bright colours. A multi-cultural entity. Literally. A city that can provide life to both magical and non-magical folks. And those like me – people caught in between.

This city has taught me to live my life; be responsible; stand on my own feet. It just couldn't teach me how to love. Where was the time? Whenever I looked at it from a distance, I felt closer to Dad. Whenever I missed him, I would go and stand at our favourite spot, the London Eye.

I am Lily Marie Evans and this is my story…


	2. The Life I Live

**I'll introduce the other characters in this chapter. A few changes here and there…**

'Mom, I'm home,' I called out entering our small apartment. My mother, Jennifer, was one of the strongest women I had ever met. She was my inspiration, my mentor. After dad passed away, it was my mom who took care of us. She never let us feel deprived. She was the backbone of our home.

'Where did you go so early in the morning?' she asked, setting the table for breakfast. 'London Eye,' I mentioned casually. I knew she would understand. I picked up the mail and browsed through it. 'Bills, Bills, Bills, Private and Confidential?' I picked up a letter addressed to J. Evans.

'That's mine,' said my mom hastily, grabbing the letter from my hand. I was saddened for a moment, knowing that this must be another huge problem that my mom was refusing to tell us. I decided to ask her about it later.

I went to my room that I shared with my younger adoptive sister, Petunia to get ready for the day. She was playing with her doll set that consisted of (as she told me everyday) mom, me, our brother and…

The door burst open and in walked my middle aged grandmother who lived next door but constantly breathed down our necks. She hated my mom with a passion and detested me being a witch. She wanted me to have a normal job and marry a Muggle.

'Is Karl here?' she screeched. 'Good morning Grandma,' said Petunia politely. Grandma completely ignored her and walked off in a huff. She never had accepted Tuney as a member of our family. And Tuney always kept the grandma doll separate from the rest of ours.

To say our house was perfect would be the biggest lie of the century. Not a single day passed without mom and grandma having a bickering session. The kids were a little young to understand the true extent of ill-feelings that both had for each other and Karl was always keen on betting the outcome.

All my mornings began the same way. Mom and grandma's fighting followed by me abandoning the breakfast table in irritation and joining my stupid idiotic neighbour and unfortunately best friend for a meal.

Janice Evans, my neighbour had two drawbacks. She has weight that she doesn't reduce and she is totally cool about it. Don't get me wrong – I had nothing against fat people but you did tend to get anxious about your friends at the prospect of them getting diabetes.

We walked through the crowded street. She munched on her doughnut as I fished my handbag for the letter for her (the envelope said J. Evans) that the imbecile postman had deposited in our letter box. Sometimes, I was sure he did it on purpose.

'Oh my God, Lily, it's a blind date application!' she practically screamed on reading the letter. I stared. 'What application?' I muttered dangerously. Seriously, how desperate was she?

'Oh you know there is this really cool service they've started. You just have to fill a form. Write a bit about yourself. Write a bit about the kind of guy you want. If details match, you get a guy!' she exclaimed happily.

I snorted in disgust. 'What did you write about yourself?' I asked. 'I wrote the truth. What's there is there,' she said in a seemingly practical voice. 'What did you write?' I repeated.

'Just that I look like Julia Roberts from a distance…' Haha. 'And Julia Roberts' mansion from up close,' I commented. Just then, an idiot pushed past me, jamming against my shoulder that it hurt. I whipped around to yell my heart out at him but was caught by Janice who seemed to be hyperventilating.

'Oh my God, Lily… look at him! He's so hot! He's so cute! He's -' she pointed at a random guy standing a few feet from us.

'Shut up Janice. Is that all you can think about? Guys. Guys. Guys. What'll happen if you get him? In the worst case scenario, you'll fall in love with him, get marries, have kids and then one day he'll leave you all. What'll you do then? What will you do?' I shook her to get her out of her romantic trance.

She smirked at me. 'I'll get married again… what else?'

'Ugh! Forget it!' I clapped my hand to my forehead. Really. Why the hell did I even bother with this girl?

********

'God, this rain… I hate this rain,' I muttered under my breath. Where the hell was Sirius?

A few minutes later I heard my name being called out loudly. O sighed and turned. Here was my best friend – the only person whose company didn't seem forced to me.

Sirius Black, heir to the famous Black family tree, once removed. We had met about a year ago at St. Mungo's where I was doing my internship to become a Healer. Sirius, preparing to be an Auror worked there part time.

'Sorry, I'm late,' he panted. I grimaced. 'Now walk.'

'So… How was your weekend?' he asked happily, rubbing his hands, eager to tell his side of the story. I knew what was coming.

'Fantastic. I went on a world tour,' I said deadpanned. Just get over with your escapade.

'Doesn't seem like it. Anyway, I had a rocking weekend. Laila and me… same room… same bed… you know what I mean?' he said with Cheshire grin. I shook my head. 'Oh Please…'

When I first met Sirius, I didn't like him at all… with his playboy ways and all. I remembered him as being two years senior to me at Hogwarts and how he and his group of friends would always be up to mischief.

But now he was my best friend. Basically he was a nice guy. Caring and always there for me. Whenever I was with him, I could forget my domestic troubles.

**All of Lily's problems and James to come up in the next chapter. I hope you liked this. Please R & R.**


End file.
